The Many Lives and Deaths of Luke Olson
by Milesy
Summary: There's a name that shows up throughout history, again and again. There were a other events I wanted to include in this, but most of them wound up not working, or not presenting very well. Spelling errors are intentional.


**By The Lord Chamberlain's Men**  
**at the GLOBE THEATRE**

This preſent Thurſday, being the 15th of May  
Will be performed the **TRAGEDY** of  
**HAMLET**;  
**PRINCE** of Denmark  
Written by Shakeſpear

Hamlet by Mr Burbage  
The King by Mr Shakeſpear  
Ghoſt by Mr Oliver  
Horatio by Mr Tabard  
Polonius by Mr Norbury  
Laertes by Mr Eſton  
Oſric by Mr Samuell

Roſencrantz by Mr Condell – Marcellus by Mr Phillips  
Guilderſtern by Mr Heminges – Player King by Mr Dawes  
Barnardo by Mr Cole– Player Queen by Mr Pope  
The Gravediggers by Mr Sly and Mr Armin  
Ophelia by Mr Olſon  
Queen by Mr Cooke

* * *

**The Black Hills Weekly Pioneer**

**Vol. 2 Deadwood City, Black Hills, Saturday, July 7, 1877 No. 3**

**Sensation at Nuttal & Mann's**

The Main Street saloon already infamous for the death of Wild Bill Hickok just last year has been the scene of another bloody fanfare, with at least one confirmed death.

The trouble began last night, just after eight o'clock p.m. at Nuttal & Mann's saloon, where the usual Cantrell game was underway. In attendence at the table were Messrs. J. R. Thorn, Richard Clarke, H. R. Locke, Luke Olson, and Conrad Hill. According to eye witnesses, Mr. Hill stood and accused Mr. Olson of cheating, to which Mr. Olson denied. An argument escalated, with the other players trying to usher Mr. Hill out to the street. It was then that witnesses say Mr. Hill drew his pistol and fired on Mr. Olson three times. Mr. Olson returned fire, killing Mr. Hill where he stood.

Then, according to witnesses, Mr. Olson approached the bar, and paying twice what it was worth, took a full bottle of whiskey. He sat for some time, amidst the confusion and chaos within the saloon, while those around him rallied for the doctor. Before the doctor could be summoned, witnesses say Olson stood, and only then inspected his wounds. He was heard to say "I was having fun here too" before walking with the purchased bottle of whiskey out to the street. He was seen riding out of town shortly thereafter, but the weather during the night prevented any party from following after him. The following morning, a search party was mounted, though they found only his horse less than a mile outside of town, tied to a tree. A search of the surrounding area yielded no body, though it is presumed that in his confusion, Mr. Olson must have wandered into the woods where he died of his wounds.

* * *

**The Evening World's Daily Magazine, Saturday, July 14, 1906.**  
**Volume 47...No. 16,398**

The sensational evenings around the city, hosted by none other than the Lady Belladonna Montgomery have always caused quite a stir in the days following. The renowned spiritualist is known for her unwavering ability to communicate with the departed. But last night's event was one that will surely be remembered for many years to come.

Lady Montgomery has been hosting seances for the better part of the decade, at parties and parlours all over the state. Last night, on Friday the 13th, she was in Westchester with a group of six, at the private home of Mr Scott Stephens. Also in attendance were several of Mr Stephens' friends, including noted stage actor, Mr Luke Olson. The events began without a hitch, continuing as they are said to always do. But at exactly 11 o'clock p.m., something went disastrously wrong. As Lady Montgomery communed with the spirits, guests of the party say the lights all burst at once, plunging the house into complete darkness. As Mr Stephens struggled to light a match, the fireplace spontaneously lit, throwing flames high into the chimney. It was then a ghostly apparition appeared before them, demanding everyone leave at once or perish.

By then, the confusion that had arisen was so great that none in attendance had noticed the fire spreading to a nearby rug. By the time Mr Stephens and his guests were on the front lawn, the house was already engulfed in flames, and was lost before the call to the fire crews could even be made.

There were no injuries reported after the event, though it is unclear now with whom the fault lies for the fire and the destruction of Mr Stephens' property. Upon an attempt to contact Lady Montgomery for her statement, we found she has left New York, and has left no forwarding address.

* * *

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**  
**AND HIS**  
**HOWLING COMMANDOS**

_As the fight continues across Europe, Captain America is back in England. But this isn't a USO show. With his hand-picked squad of men, Captain America is training to take the fight to Hitler's doorstep! Right now, they're in London, training to jump out of a C-47. Here, you can see them practising their landings as they jump from this twenty-foot tower. Don't try this at home, kids!_

_..._

_Fresh from their solo efforts in liberating the French Alps, the Commandos are also in London for some well-earned rest and relaxation. Sergeant Luke Olson deals a hand of cards. This squad is integrated. To his right is Private Gabe Jones, previously a taxi driver from Chicago._

_..._

_Today, they're taking their first jumps from altitude. It's a cold day for it, but at least it isn't windy. Even with the parachutes, they still have a hard landing ahead of them. Private Ray Coulson seems a little dizzy after his tumble, but he walks it off. Each member of the squad earns their first pass from their instructor. They'll have to do this two more times before they get their jump wings, qualifying them for their next mission._

_..._

_No training today. Inside, hiding from the foul weather striking England, the Commandos catch a picture, projected onto a wall just for them. They've got a long journey ahead of them, and boosting morale is important._

_..._

_Corporal Tim Dugan has met one of the resident mousers at HQ. This feisty tabby is doing his part in the war effort as well._

_..._

_Final jump day! The Commandos all line up behind Captain America and take their place on the C-47. There they go! What a sight! Watch as they jump, one at a time, trusting their equipment as they step into thin air._

_..._

_It's all gone as planned! They have a night's celebration after earning their jump wings, joining a select group of elite men. Private Percival Pinkerton, an English solider in the squad, teaches the rest of them a traditional song._

_..._

_Their last day in London! All kitted up, the Commandos are preparing to head out on their next mission. Let's wish them all good luck as they prepare to give Hitler what for!_

* * *

If you want early access to chapters and future story plans, I stream my writing process on Twitch. See my profile for information.


End file.
